Love, The Power He Knows Not Untill Now
by ambudaff
Summary: Mencoba coba bikin Snapeyhappyfic..


**LOVE, THE POWER HE KNOWS NOT**

**(Untill now)**

**Warning**: _Ambu suka cerita het, dan bukan penulis slash. Jadi, kalau ada yang membaca FF ini dan menafsirkan adegan-adegan yang ada sebagai slash, resiko tanggung sendiri. FF ini 100 straight. Roman yang ada hanya roman het_.

Seakan berabad Madam Pomfrey memeriksa pasiennya. Harry mondar-mandir tidak memperhatikan jubahnya sobek akibat pertempuran tadi. Darah yang mengering di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Memar-memar yang terlihat maupun yang tidak terlihat. Debu di sekujur tubuhnya. Atau bekas luka di keningnya yang kini sudah menghilang.

Seluruh perhatiannya tertuju pada Madam Pomfrey dan gerak-geriknya. Seakan lamban, meski Harry tahu Madam Pomfrey sedang memusatkan perhatian, mencurahkan segala kemampuannya.

Akhirnya Madam Pomfrey berbalik.

"Harry," katanya pelan, cemas, "aku takut kita harus menerima kenyataan ini. Walau kukira dia masih hidup –aku tidak menemukan tanda-tanda kematian—tapi sulit sekali menemukan tanda-tanda kehidupan."

Harry menunduk. Kenapa, kenapa ia baru tahu kebenarannya sekarang di saat sudah hampir terlambat seperti ini?

Madam Pomfrey berjalan ke arah pintu. "Aku akan memberinya Ramuan Penghalang Raga. Seharusnya Ramuan itu cukup untuk membantunya bertahan. Tapi … aku tak tahu. Sepertinya … dia tak ingin ditolong."

Harry masih tak bersuara.

Dalam diam Madam Pomfrey memberi isyarat agar Harry mengikutinya keluar dari Ruang Isolasi. Mereka masuk ke sal-sal biasa. Suasana di sini lebih gaduh. Orang-orang hilir mudik memeriksa, merawat, mengobati. Nampak di antaranya Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Tonks, bahkan Neville terpincang-pincang membantu mengantar daun-daun obat.

Madam Pomfrey menyuruhnya duduk di sebelah Remus yang sedang dibalut dadanya. "Kau sendiri belum diperiksa," Madam Pomfrey setengah memerintah, lalu mengarahkan tongkatnya ke sekujur tubuh Harry. Menotol-notolkan tongkatnya untuk menyembuhkan luka-luka kecil. Memeriksa daerah tempat dulu bekas luka di keningnya. Dan entah apa lagi yang dilakukannya, Harry tidak tahu. Pikirannya tidak terfokus.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Remus menggerakkan badannya ke kanan ke kiri untuk mencoba kenyamanan balutan yang dibuat Tonks. Harry menggeleng dalam diam.

Madam Pomfrey selesai memeriksa Harry, dan bangkit untuk mengambil obat.

Harry merapatkan jubahnya, duduk lebih mendekati Remus dan menjawab pelan, "Madam Pomfrey mengatakan, dia seperti tidak ingin diobati. Mekanisme tubuhnya menolak untuk bertahan."

Hermione datang membawa dua piala berkepul, Ramuan entah apa. Diberikannya masing-masing satu pada Remus dan Harry. Ditungguinya sampai keduanya menghabiskannya. Baru ia membuka suara, nampaknya dia sudah ingin bertanya dari tadi, "Bagaimana?"

Harry menggeleng. "Madam Pomfrey kesulitan menemukan tanda-tanda kehidupan. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa menemukan tanda-tanda … kematian."

Hermione menghela napas. Lalu, "Kau akan menungguinya?"

Harry mengangguk.

"Mungkin .. kau bisa .. aku ragu kalau Madam Pomfrey saja tidak bisa, tapi mungkin saja … kalau suasananya .. sudah lebih tenang," Hermione terlihat ragu, "kau mungkin bisa menemukan detak nadinya?"

"Mungkin. Aku tak tahu."

Madam Pomfrey datang lagi dengan sebuah tabung kecil. Harry berdiri cepat.

"Boleh ..?" matanya meminta ijin untuk masuk lagi ke Ruang Isolasi.

Madam Pomfrey menghela napas, namun ia mengangguk. Harry bergegas mengikutinya. Ia masuk dan memperhatikan Madam Pomfrey mengobati. Selesai itu ia menggambar kursi di udara dengan tongkatnya, dan menggeser kursi itu ke arah Harry. Lalu ia pergi.

Harry duduk. Orang yang terbaring di hadapannya sama sekali tidak bergerak. Tetapi, tidak seperti orang yang sedang tidur, biasanya ada gerakan bernapas. Ini tidak.

Setelah cukup lama Harry memperhatikan, baru ada gerakan dari dadanya.

Dan cukup lama lagi sebelum gerakan berikutnya.

Harry menarik kursinya maju. Dipegangnya pergelangan tangan yang tergeletak lemah di luar selimut. Dicarinya detak nadi. Tidak dapat.

Semua yang diajarkan Hermione tadi padanya tentang mencari nadi, dipraktekkannya. Tidak dapat.

Harry nyaris putus asa, ketika satu gerakan lemah bisa ia dapatkan. Dengan susah payah ia berkonsentrasi menghitung detak nadinya.

Lambat sekali.

Harry menghela napas. Akankan berakhir begitu saja?

Pintu terbuka perlahan. McGonagall. Ia mendekati pembaringan dan menatap sosok yang berbaring dengan prihatin. Lalu ia menoleh pada Harry. Ia memberi isyarat agar Harry mengikutinya. Harry berdiri, dan mengikutinya keluar.

"Dumb .. maksudku lukisan Dumbledore, ingin berbicara denganmu," sahut McGonagall pelan. Mereka berjalan cepat dalam kebisuan.

Lukisan itu sedang menantinya.

Mata Dumbledore meski dalam lukisan sekalipun, tetap berkilat ramah. Meski kali ini ia nampak lebih serius.

"Aku ucapkan selamat padamu atas keberhasilan membuka semua rahasia Horcruxes itu. Sekaligus kemenangan pada pertempuran tadi malam."

"Bukan saya, Sir. Saya baru tahu bahwa yang berhak menyandang segala penghormatan yang diberikan pada saya, adalah …"

Kepala bersalut rambut abu-abu ditutupi topi runcing itu mengangguk-angguk.

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku juga sudah mendengar seperti apa keadaannya. Severus yang malang…" lukisan Dumbledore menghela napas. "Sebenarnya, Poppy atau Miss Granger dapat menyembuhkan luka-luka fisiknya. Namun, ada luka yang harus disembuhkan terlebih dahulu olehmu."

"Saya?" Harry menatap lukisan tak mengerti.

"Ya. Bicaralah padanya," Dumbledore berkata pendek. Sungguh-sungguh.

Bicara padanya? Bangun pun dia tidak. Bernapas pun sulit. Bagaimana…?

Lukisan itu tersenyum memberi semangat. Dan menutup mata. Tak lama kemudian napasnya teratur.

McGonagall menyentuh bahunya. Harry tahu ia harus pergi.

Tapi di kepalanya berputar kata-kata Dumbledore. Bicara padanya? Bagaimana?

Pikiran itu menghantui benaknya sambil ia berjalan kembali ke Hospital Wing. Bagaimana caranya? Dia harus menemukan caranya. Secepatnya. Kalau tidak, mereka akan kehilangan Guru Ramuan terbaik di dunia, Harry mengakui. Mata-mata terbaik di dunia. Ahli Occlumency dan Legi ..

Legilimency?

Dengan Legilimency dia memang bisa berusaha untuk memasuki pikirannya. Tapi, untuk berbicara dengannya?

Dia berbelok ke Hospital Wing, masuk ke arah Ruang Isolasi, dan menemukan Draco Malfoy sedang terpekur di sisi pembaringan gurunya.

Ditepuknya bahu Draco perlahan, "Bagaimana lukamu?"

Draco menoleh, "Sudah baikan," ia berdiri, dan mereka berjabatan. Erat. Masa lalu terhapus sudah. Harry melihat dengan ujung matanya bahwa tangan kiri Draco digips dan digendong ke bahu.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidak ada luka yang berarti," sahut Harry hampa.

"Dia .. bagaimana?"

Harry menggeleng. Mereka berdua sama-sama maklum. Harry menyihir kursi satu lagi dan mereka berdua duduk membisu sejenak.

"Dumbledore –maksudku lukisan Dumbledore—," Harry akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka percakapan, "menyarankan agar aku berbicara dulu padanya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana .." tangannya menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dan seketika acak-acakan lagi. "Sejenak melintas di pikiranku untuk mencoba Legilimency. Aku tahu bahwa dengan Legilimency kita bisa masuk ke dalam pikiran orang, tapi bagaimana kita bisa berbica…"

"Bisa," Draco memotong.

"Bisa?"

"Aunt Bella pernah mengatakan padaku. Dengan energi ekstra tentu saja. Kita bisa mengusahakan keluarnya suara. Asal kita tidak pergi ke memori-memori, tapi menjaga agar terus berada di masa kini. _Current affair_."

Harry terdiam.

"Kau bisa?" tanyanya beberapa detik kemudian.

Draco menggeleng. "Aku hanya diajari Occlumency. Aku belum pernah mencoba Legilimency."

Wajah Harry menunjukkan kebimbangan.

"Aku pernah sekali masuk ke dalam pikirannya. Tapi aku tidak sengaja. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa …"

"Paling tidak kita bisa mencoba .."

Harry menghela napas. "Dumbledore pernah mengatakan, sihir selalu meninggalkan jejak. Mungkin aku bisa mencari dan mengikuti tindakanku dulu …" ucapnya tak yakin.

Draco mengangguk. "Kau bisa berusaha masuk. Aku akan berusaha memancingmu."

"Memancing?" Harry heran.

"Untuk jaga-jaga. Kalau kau merasa terlalu lelah, energimu terhisap habis, atau merasa tidak bisa keluar dari pikirannya. Atau kalau …" suaranya menjadi lirih, "kalau dia meninggal … saat kau sedang ada dalam pikirannya. Kau bisa mati bersamanya. Karena itu aku akan memancingmu, agar bisa memaksamu keluar dari pikirannya."

Harry mengangguk. Ia memejamkan mata, menarik napas panjang. Berkonsentrasi.

"Aku siap"

Draco mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan menyentuhkan di bahu Harry. Terasa hangat. Harry mengarahkan tongkatnya pada kening Snape dan memandang tepat di kedua mata Snape yang tertutup.

"Legilimens!"

Dia seperti orang yang dilontarkan langsung ke dalam pikiran Snape.

Gelap.

Dan dia berada di dalam pikiran orang, jadi tentu saja ia tak mungkin mengangkat tongkat dan mengucap '_Lumos_' karena tubuhnya sendiri berada di luar.

Maka ia membiasakan penglihatannya dalam kegelapan. Gelap yang dalam.

Berbeda dengan kali ia masuk ke dalam pikiran Snape terdahulu di kelas lima, kali ini ia tidak mendapati apa-apa.

Harry merasa harus maju. Ia maju. Perlahan. Harry merasakan gelap ini mencekam. Lembab. Seperti dalam gua bawah tanah. Atau lorong tepatnya. Melingkar-lingkar. Ia dapat merasakan belokan. Harry berbelok. Lalu maju lagi.

Seperti tempat penyimpanan. Yang tadinya penuh, tetapi kemudian dikosongkan dengan paksa.

Entah berapa lama Harry maju perlahan. Berapa belokan. Naik. Turun. Gelap. Lembab. Basah. Licin. Gelap. Gelap tak berujung. Harry merasa nyaris putus asa. Bagaimana jika Snape memang sudah mati? Kalau demikian, bagaimana dia bisa keluar? Apakah pernah ada orang yang me-Legilimens orang yang sudah mati?

Harry tak tahu. Tapi, bahwa ia masih bisa masuk ke dalam pikiran Snape, berarti Snape masih hidup. Dan ia masih merasakan sentuhan tongkat Draco di bahunya. Jadi Draco masih bisa menariknya keluar dari pikiran Snape jika diperlukan.

Ia meneruskan perjalanannya menyusuri kegelapan. Tertatih-tatih. Dan akhirnya ia melihat samar ada cahaya. Dipandu cahaya itu Harry mempercepat perjalanannya. Cahaya itu makin lama makin terang. Makin terang. Terang sekali hingga Harry dapat melihat apa yang ada di ujung sana. Sosok gelap.

Harry berusaha mengeluarkan energi ekstra untuk bisa bersuara.

"Profesor."

Sososk tubuh yang membelakanginya itu berbalik.

"Aku sudah bukan Profesor-mu lagi, Potter."

"Anda akan saya anggap sebagai Profesor selamanya, Sir!"

Dia menghela napas, "Kau sudah menguasai Legilimency sekarang rupanya."

Harry menunduk, "Draco membantu saya, Sir."

"Ah. Bagaimana kabarnya sekarang?"

"Lukanya tidak parah. Tangannya sudah digips."

Snape menghela napas, "Jadi dia sudah baik-baik saja sekarang."

Mereka berdiam.

Harry mencoba membuka pembicaraan lagi, "Sir?"

Snape mengangkat kepalanya, memandang tepat kedua mata Harry.

Harry mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya, "Saya minta maaf, Sir."

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk semuanya."

Snape mengangkat alisnya.

"Untuk semuanya, Sir. Terutama saat saya menyebut Anda … pengecut," Harry melirihkan suaranya, "dan saya tidak tahu sebenarnya sebesar apa keberanian yang diperlukan untuk melaksanakan tugas itu."

Snape membalikkan tubuhnya, membelakanginya. Terdiam.

Harry menjadi serba salah. Ia harus berbuat apa lagi?

Tanpa menatap, Snape berkata pelan, "Keberanianku mungkin tidak sebanyak yang kau pikirkan, Potter. Keberanianku sudah sampai titik akhir. Sudah habis."

"Sir?" Harry tidak mengerti.

"Aku tidak berani menghadapi diriku sendiri."

Harry masih berusaha mencerna.

"Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya membunuh orang yang sudah kau anggap ayahmu sendiri? Membunuh mentormu sendiri? Satu-satunya orang yang selalu mempercayaimu saat sekelilingmu menghujatmu?" suara Snape mulai naik.

"Dan seusai kau menunaikan tugasmu, kau harus masuk ke dalam lingkungan orang-orang yang bergembira atas apa yang kau lakukan," suaranya menurun lagi. Ada nada tertahan di antaranya. "Aku ingin melupakannya, tapi tak bisa. Aku ingin berkabung, ingin menangis untuknya, tapi kapan? Bagaimana? Di mana, kau pikir aku bisa?

Dan di mana dirimu waktu itu, pikir Harry, berusaha menyusun kenangannya. Ya. Ia bisa berkabung di mana saja, semua orang memberi dukungan dan penghiburan padanya.

"Sir…"

"Madam Pomfrey pasti memberi Ramuan Penghalang Raga. Katakan padanya agar ia tidak usah memberiku Ramuan itu lagi. Kau lihat," Snape menjulurkan tangannya ke depannya, ke arah sumber cahaya, dan membentur sesuatu, seperti terhalang kaca. Menghalagi jalan. "Jika Ramuan itu habis fungsinya, halangan ini akan terbuka. Aku bisa melangkah ke alam sana."

Mendadak Harry mengerti apa yang diinginkan Snape. Kematian.

"Tetapi, mengapa, Sir?"

"Apakah harus kujelaskan padamu mengapa?"

"Apakah .. apakah kematian memang menyelesaikan segala persoalan?" Harry kaget sendiri atas pernyataan itu.

"Biasanya seseorang diberi Ramuan Penghalang Raga untuk memperlambat kematian, sementara Healer mengobati luka-lukanya," Snape menjelaskan tidak sabar, persis seperti di kelas, "tetapi selain bekerja secara fisik, Ramuan itu juga bekerja memperkuat ingatan. _Just in case_. Jikalau pasien terkena amnesia. Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku? Ingatan yang ingin kulupakan justru bertambah kuat. Itu sama saja dengan membunuhku perlahan-lahan dengan menyakitkan."

Harry sama sekali tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

"Profesor, … jika itu yang Anda inginkan, saya akan beritahu Madam Pomfrey. Dan," Harry menelan ludah sebelum meneruskan, sulit sekali mengatakannya, "jika keinginan saya, keinginan para guru, keinginan para anggota Orde, agar kita bisa melihat Anda kembali bersama kami lagi ternyata tidak bisa terwujud, … apa boleh buat. Meski," Harry menarik napas dan meneruskan lebih pelan, "saya akan kecewa sekali."

Keduanya terdiam.

Harry memecahkan kesunyian dengan nada pahit, "Maafkan saya, Profesor. Maafkan saya," ia berbalik dan melangkah. Ia bergegas melangkah agar rasa basah di ujung kedua matanya tak terlihat.

Ia menyentuh bahunya sedemikian agar Draco merasa, dan membantunya membawa kembali keluar dari pikiran Snape. Tidak tertatih-tatih dalam kegelapan seperti pada waktu masuk tadi. Dengan cepat ia sudah berada di luar, di Ruang Isolasi.

Peluh bercucuran, rasa lelah yang amat sangat melanda. Dilihatnya Draco juga diliputi rasa lelah, namun tidak menghalanginya untuk bertanya, "Bagaimana?"

Masih tersengal-sengal, Harry hanya bisa menggeleng. Hanya itu yang bisa dia kemukakan saat itu.

Draco tersandar. Harry mengikutinya, bersandar sambil pandangannya menerawang.

"Baru kali ini aku melihatnya begitu ... pesimis," Harry meratakan rambutnya dengan jari-jari, usaha yang sia-sia karena rambutnya berantakan lagi.

Keduanya terdiam. Mengatur napas.

Baru tersadar ketika Hermione dan Ginny masuk sambil membawa nampan. "Kalian belum makan seharian. Makanlah dulu. Kalau tidak, nanti Madam Pomfrey tidak akan mengijinkan kalian menungguinya." Lalu mereka keluar dari Ruang Isolasi.

Walau tidak berselera mereka terpaksa menghabiskan makanan. Lalu dengan kesepakatan, Draco dan Harry membagi waktu jaga. Kali pertama, Harry berjaga, Draco pergi tidur.

Menit-menit pertama Harry masih siaga. Tetapi statisnya keadaan Snape, penuhnya perut Harry, ditambah dengan kelelahan yang sangat sejak kemarin, menyebabkan matanya menutup sejenak. Tangannya menopang kepala yang kemudian bergolek ke pinggir pembaringan.

Mungkin ia hanya tidur beberapa menit saja. Terjaga lagi dengan rasa kaget. Ia mengucek-ucek matanya, dan mengubah letak duduknya agar tersiaga. Nampaknya tidak ada yang berubah saat ia tertidur beberapa saat barusan.

Semua memang nampak tidak ada yang berubah. Suasana sepi karena kegaduhan di Hospital Wing tidak bisa masuk ke Ruang Isolasi. Snape sendiri dari tadi tidak menimbulkan gerakan apapun. Kecuali gerakan dada yang menandakan ia bernapas dengan teratur.

Tunggu.

Gerakan dada? Bernapas dengan teratur?

Harry seakan tidak percaya. Dipandangnya lagi dengan seksama.

Benar. Gerakan dada otomatis yang menandakan keteraturan napas.

Masih belum percaya, dipegangnya pergelangan tangan Snape, dan dicarinya denyut nadi.

Langsung dapat. Dengan mudah ia menghitung detaknya, diikutinya keteraturannya.

Nyaris saja ia berteriak gembira. Tetapi tidak jadi. Perlahan-lahan diletakkannya kembali pergelangan tangan Snape, lalu melesat keluar memanggil Madam Pomfrey.

"Madam Pomfrey! Madam...! Aku bisa .. aku dapat!"

"Ada apa, Harry?"

"Aku dapat! Denyut nadi! Teratur!"

Untungnya Madam Pomfrey tidak memperhatikan arti kata-kata Harry, dan langsung saja menuju Ruang Isolasi. Memeriksa sejenak kemudian ia tersenyum, menenangkan Harry. "Sebentar lagi ia akan sadar. Syukurlah. Kau tenang saja. Sebaiknya kau juga tidur dulu sejenak."

Harry mengangguk. Malam itu ia tertidur dengan kelegaan.

Pagi baru akan menjelang ketika ia sudah terbangun. Melihat kondisi Snape yang sudah semakin stabil, ia memutuskan agar Draco saja yang pertama dilihat saat Snape bangun nanti.

Ia keluar menuju asrama Slytherin. Diketuknya dengan ragu. Ternyata Draco sendiri yang membuka pintunya dengan cemas.

"Bagaimana? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Ia masih belum sadar. Tapi napasnya sudah teratur. Pergilah, tungguilah, kukira ia akan sadar sebentar lagi."

Draco mengangguk dan melesat bagai anak panah.

Harry menarik napas panjang. Kembali ke asramanya sendiri. Dan disambut riuh rendah oleh semua yang ada, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny, ia tak tahu semuanya. Barulah ia merasa lelah yang sangat.

"Tidur dulu saja, Harry," sahut Hermione, "bangunlah sesukamu. Biar kami yang akan menjagamu agar tidak ada _penggemar_mu mengganggu." sahutnya sambil tersenyum.

"Mengganggu?"

"Sekarang Hogwarts menjadi markas besar darurat. Bukan hanya murid-murid Hogwarts tapi juga anggota Orde, anggota Auror. Voldemort memang sudah mati, tetapi masih ada Death Eaters nekad yang berkeliaran. Kegiatan kita masih banyak," sahut Ginny.

"Belum lagi, McGonagall merencanakan membuka kembali Hogwarts September mendatang. Kita bisa melanjutkan setahun yang tersisa. Sayang kalau tidak diteruskan," lanjut Hermione.

"Sudah, sudah, tidur dulu saja sana! Nanti kalau sudah segar, pergi mandi, makan, baru temui penggemar-penggemarmu," canda Ron sambil mendorong Harry naik ke kamar.

Menjelang makan siang baru Harry bangun dengan segar. Mandi dan turun ke Great Hall. Baru ia sadari betapa hiruk pikuknya. Great Hall sekarang tidak terbagi atas empat meja lagi menuruti asrama, melainkan semua bebas duduk di mana ia suka, karena di sana tidak hanya murid-murid Hogwarts. Ada banyak anggota Orde, Auror, keluarga dan pengungsi, korban pertempuran terakhir.

Dan perhatian tertuju padanya seorang saaat mereka menyadari ia masuk ke Great Hall. Semua harus ia layani. Tersenyum sana, jabat tangan sini. Cukup lama juga ia harus berbasa basi sebelum ia bisa duduk di sisi Ron dan menghadapi sepiring steak.

Baru saja potongan terakhir masuk ke dalam mulutnya, Draco datang. Wajahnya lusuh, tetapi berseri-seri. "Ia sudah sadar," katanya sebelum bahkan bisa duduk dengan benar di depan Harry dan secara otomatis terhidang makanan.

"Sudah sadar? Syukurlah," Harry tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Tetapi ada rasa lega menyelusup di rongga dadanya.

"Ia ingin bertemu denganmu," Draco mulai menyuap.

Harry bimbang. Ada rasa segan.

* * *

"Sir," Harry membuka pintu Ruang Isolasi. Madam Pomfrey ada di sana sedang memberi obat.

"Duduklah," kata Madam Pomfrey pada Harry, lalu ia keluar untuk memeriksa pasien-pasien lain yang sudah semakin berkurang jumlahnya.

Harry duduk. Ragu.

"Well, Potter. Inilah aku, kembali," suaranya pelan. Masih sedikit sinis seperti dulu. Harry memberanikan diri menatapnya.

Dan ia terkejut menatap matanya. Bukan mata yang tajam menyelidik seperti biasa. Tapi mata yang lelah. Mata dari jiwa yang tercabik-cabik.

"Aku ingin kau menemaniku ke makam," sahutnya masih lirih.

"Apakah ... apakah Madam Pomfrey mengijinkan? Maksudku, Anda baru saja sadar, mungkin kalau .."

"Karena itulah aku ingin kau yang menemaniku. Tidak akan ada yang menolak kalau kau yang meminta."

Harry mengalah. Ia pergi meminta ijin pada Madam Pomfrey yang langsung memberi ijin dengan wajah terpaksa.

Perlahan ia membantu Snape turun dari pembaringan. Ringan sekali. Seperti membantu seorang anak kecil turun, ringan tetapi harus hati-hati. Hanya dalam beberapa puluh jam ia bisa kehilangan bobot begini banyak? Atau, apakah ia menjadi semakin kurus ini sejak ... kejadian Dumbledore? Harry tidak berani membayangkan.

Benar saja yang diperkirakan Harry. Snape masih kesulitan melangkah. Dengan ragu ia membantu Snape, memapahnya. Untung saja ia tidak menolak. Harry kemudian menyihir tongkat penyangga untuk membantu Snape berjalan dari sisi kiri, sementara dia membantu dari sisi kanan.

"Ucapkan mantra saja agar jalan kita sepi," sahut Snape. Harry menurut. Tadinya ia berpikir, bagaimana ia bisa membawanya ke makam tanpa ada yang memperhatikan di tengah keramaian Hogwarts begini? Ternyata jalanan sepi, mulus tidak ada gangguan hingga di makam.

Snape langsung berlutut di depan makam. Harry tak ingin mengganggunya, mundur beberapa langkah. Siap untuk memapahnya kembali saat ia selesai.

Lama sekali Snape seperti itu. Harry mencuri pandang. Wajahnya dingin, keras. Ada ekspresi aneh yang tidak bisa ditebak oleh Harry. Apakah itu ekspresi sedih? Marah? Lelah?

Harry tiba-tiba merasa kasihan. Kalau dia marah, kesal, ingin menangis, dia bisa dengan mudah melampiaskannya. Ada Ron. Ada Hermione. Belakangan Ginny juga. Selain itu Mrs Weasley juga siap menerima tumpahan unek-uneknya. Untuk waktu yang singkat, Sirius juga pernah memainkan peran wali yang baik. Lalu masih ada Remus. Dan ada ... masih banyak lagi. Harry merasa sangat beruntung.

Tapi Snape, pada siapa?

Lama sekali posisi Snape seperti itu. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Lalu Harry melihatnya menarik napas panjang dan berusaha untuk berdiri kembali. Harry cepat menghampiri dan memapahnya kembali.

Mereka membisu selama hampir seluruh perjalanan kembali. Harry sebenarnya ingin menanyakan sesuatu, tetapi cepat ditelannya.

Harry memaksakan diri, "Sir,"

Snape menoleh tanpa suara.

"Saya ingin meminta maaf karena sudah memasuki pikiran Anda tanpa ijin ..."

"Aku tahu," Snape menukas pendek, "Permintaan maaf diterima. Dan lupakan."

Harry menjadi salah tingkah. "Terima kasih, Sir."

Snape meneruskan membisu. Harry tidak tahu harus bicara apa lagi. Pertanyaan yang tadi disimpannya rapat-rapat.

"Kau pasti ingin tahu apa yang menyebabkan aku memutuskan untuk kembali sadar?" Snape mengejutkan Harry. Ya, pertanyaan itu yang dipendam Harry sedari tadi.

Snape menghela napas, memandang jauh menerawang, "Aku ingat bahwa aku belum mengunjungi makam Dumbledore."

Mengunjungi makam Dumbledore. Berziarah. Alangkah sederhananya keinginan Snape. Ya. Untuk Harry itu hal yang sederhana. Ia bisa berziarah ke makam Dumbledore kapan pun ia mau. Tetapi untuk Snape? Bisa kacau balau seluruh rencana yang disusun Dumbledore jika Snape berkunjung sebelum Voldemort binasa.

Begitu sederhana untuk Harry. Begitu berarti untuk Snape. Harry sampai tak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

Untung dari kejauhan nampak Profesor McGonagall. "Nah, ini dia," serunya, wajahnya nampak lega. "Severus, Poppy berkata kau baru saja sadar, tapi kau malah sudah ingin mengunjungi makam Albus," nada suaranya persis seorang ibu memarahi anaknya, galak, tetapi dengan penuh kasih sayang. Sebelum yang lain menyahut, ia melanjutkan, "Dumbledore ingin bertemu."

"Dumbledore ingin bertemu?"

"Ah, aku lupa. Maksudku, lukisan Dumbledore," sahutnya.

Snape menghela napas dan mengangguk.

Seperti kali terakhir Harry ke kantor, lukisan Dumbledore sudah menanti. McGonagall rupanya sudah diberitahu oleh lukisan Dumbledore agar meninggalkan mereka berdua. Maka McGonagall memberi isyarat pada Harry agar Snape ditinggalkan sendiri di kantor. McGonagall menutup pintu kantor dan berdua dengan Harry bersama dengan patung Gargoyle.

"Tadi kau bersamanya ke makam?" selidik McGonagall

"Ya, Ma'am."

"Adakah ... sesuatu yang kau perhatikan?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Saya tidak tahu, Profesor. Saya ..." Harry tidak mengerti apa yang ditanyakan.

"Seperti .. kehilangan sikap sinisnya?"

"Kehilangan sikap sinis, ya," Harry mengangguk. "Seperti orang yang lelah," katanya mengingat sorot matanya tadi, "Pendiam. Seperti sedang bergulat dengan pikirannya sendiri," Harry mencoba mengingat-ingat lagi. "Tapi saya kira mungkin semua orang sedang dalam masa peralihan. Dari masa tiap orang merasa ketakutan, ke masa di mana kita lebih bebas, lebih lega."

Profesor McGonagall tersenyum, "Aku kira yang berubah itu kau, Harry," sahutnya lembut.

"Saya?"

"Kau jadi lebih sensitif menanggapi perasaan orang lain. Kau jadi lebih .. dewasa."

Harry jadi salah tingkah. "Saya hanya .. mengemukakan apa yang saya rasa," kilahnya.

Profesor McGonagall kembali tersenyum menyemangati, "Meski kau sudah dewasa, kau juga masih punya orang-orang yang lebih tua darimu, manakala kau ingin berkeluh kesah, atau bahkan ingin menangis sekalipun. Jangan lupa itu, Harry."

Hal itu mengingatkan Harry pada sesuatu. "Er, .. bolehkah saya bertanya?"

"Kau sedang bertanya padaku, Harry," McGonagall geli. Tapi sejenak berubah menjadi serius manakala mendengar pertanyaan Harry.

"Profesor, apakah .. apakah .. Sna .. Profesor Snape punya seseorang untuk .. menumpahkan keluh kesahnya?"

McGonagall tercenung. Lama baru ia menjawab, dengan hati-hati. "Kedua orangtua Severus sudah meninggal, kalau itu yang kau maksud. Dan aku juga tidak melihat adanya teman selama kehidupannya bersekolah," McGonagall menghela napas. "Sewaktu menjadi guru pun kehidupannya tertutup. Maksudku, kami saling bertegur sapa, kami minta tolong padanya soal Ramuan, kami mendiskusikan keadaan murid-murid atau kurikulum, tapi tidak lebih dari itu."

"Mungkin .. Profesor Dumbledore?"

"Ya . kukira. Severus sangat menghormatinya. Menuruti apa katanya. _Semua_ katanya."

Dan 'katanya' itu adalah perintah. Pembunuhan. Pembunuhan atas satu-satunya orang yang mau mendengarkan. Mau memercayai, pikir Harry getir. Ia terdiam membisu.

Ekspresi itu. Ekspresi aneh yang terbaca di wajah Snape. Seperti ekspresi sedih, tetapi ukan. Seperti ekspresi marah, tetapi bukan. Harry merasa takkan bisa menebak.

Pintu kantor terbuka. Dengan susah payah perlahan-lahan Snape keluar. Harry bergegas mendekat dan memapahnya.

"Terima kasih, Minerva," sahut Snape. McGonagall menepuk pundaknya memberi semangat.

"Beristirahatlah, Severus," katanya pendek. Nampaknya masih ada lagi yang ingin ia katakan jika tidak tertelan oleh rasa haru.

Kembali ke Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey sigap mendatanginya sambil membawa piala kecil berisi Ramuan.

"Waktunya minum obat, Severus," katanya.

Snape hanya mengangguk. Ia menerima piala itu, meneguk isinya.

"Aku lelah," katanya pada Harry, "kau pergilah."

Harry menunggu sampai Snape berbaring dengan nyaman, baru meninggalkannya.

* * *

Hari-hari berikutnya Harry bergantian dengan Draco menungguinya. Semakin banyak yang menjenguk. Remus. Kingsley. Mr dan Mrs Weasley. Bahkan Alastor. Rekan-rekan koleganya para guru termasuk Hagrid. Lalu murid-muridnya, dari Slytherin. Hermione, Ginny, Luna. Bahkan Neville.

Jika tidak ada pengunjung, Snape akan meminta Harry menemaninya ke makam. Dan Harry selalu mendapati ekspresi wajah aneh itu. Kadang timbul pikiran iseng Harry untuk me-Legilimens-nya, namun cepat ditepisnya. _It's just not fair_. Tidak adil. Dan Harry merasa tidak pantas. Tidak etis. Sebaliknya ia memuka pikirannya lebar-lebar mempersilakan Snape masuk. Tetapi tidak ada yang terjadi.

Suatu hari Harry baru saja datang untuk mengunjunginya. Dia mendapati Madam Pomfrey sedang tercenung di depan Ruang Isolasi.

"Madam Pomfrey, ada apa?"

Ia menghela napas. Lalu menjawab dengan hati-hati, "Hari ini sudah seminggu sejak Kau-Tahu-Siapa dikalahkan."

Harry menunggu apa yang akan dikatakannya.

"Luka-luka fisiknya sudah sembuh. Tetapi luka dalam, luka sihirnya, sama sekali tidak ada kemajuan. Bahkan semakin memburuk," gumamnya.

"Apakah ini .. tentang Profesor Snape?"

"Ya. Aku heran. Severus itu daya tahannya luar biasa. Orang biasa bila terkena Cruciatus tingkat pertama pasti sudah merasa kesakitan luar biasa."

Harry teringat akan kesakitan yang dialaminya saat Voldemort memantrainya dengan Cruciatus. Dia teringat akan orangtua Neville.

"Sedang Severus, dia itu bisa menahan Cruciatus tingkat tiga, dan masih bisa pulang ke Hogwarts, sebelum jatuh pingsan. Sedangkan sekarang .."

Harry sejenak teringat ekspresi aneh yang pernah dilihatnya. Apakah ada hubungannya?

Ia berjalan memasuki Ruang Isolasi dan mendapati Snape sedang berdiri melipat tangannya, menerawang jauh ke luar jendela.

"Sir," tegurnya pelan.

Sesaat Harry merasa ucapannya terlalu pelan dan tidak terdengar, karena Snape tidak bereaksi. Agak lama kemudian Snape berbalik.

"Aku akan pergi."

"Sir?" Harry terperangah. Namun cepat-cepat ia menukas, "Tapi mengapa, Sir?"

Ia tidak menjawab, kembali berbalik dan menerawang jauh keluar jendela. Dengan perlahan ia menyahut, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Harry.

"Saat aku harus menutup rapat-rapat memori tentang Dumbledore, aku melihat tempat itu dalam mimpi-mimpiku. Selalu tempat itu. Rasanya ... damai," suaranya mengawang jauh.

Seperti tidak sedang menghadapi Snape, Harry merasa. Ke mana perginya nada-nada sarkastis dalam suaranya? Sinis menyindir? Bukan Snape seperti ini yang dia ketahui, yang dia kenal. Dia seperti ... orang yang kalah.

"Sir, Anda ... apakah Anda tidak ingin berada di Hogwarts?" tanya Harry hati-hati.

Snape menggeleng.

"Bagaimana kalau ... di perjalanan Anda bertemu dengan orang yang membenci Anda, dan berusaha membunuh Anda? Eh, maksud saya .." Harry bingung mencari kata yang tidak menggambarkan Snape di pihak yang lemah.

"Lebih baik kalau ada yang mau membunuhku," suaranya getir.

Harry benar-benar tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata untuk menanggapinya. Akhirnya ia menyahut pelan, "Saya akan beritahu Profesor McGonagall dulu, Sir," katanya.

Secapt kilat ia melesat menuju kantor Kepala Sekolah, tetapi di tengah jalan ia bertemu dengan Nick Kepala-Nyaris-Putus.

"Harry! McGonagall ada di Ruang Guru," katanya begitu ia sadar bahwa Harry berjalan ke arah kantor Kepala Sekolah.

"Thanks," Harry berbalik arah dengan cepat ke Ruang Guru. Diketuknya pintu agak terlalu keras.

"Masuk," suara McGonagall.

Harry masuk dengan tersengal-sengal, mencoba mengatur napasnya.

"Harry," McGonagall keheranan, "ada apa?"

Harry memperhatikan bahwa semua guru berikut beberapa anggota Orde ada di sana, pandangan mereka tertuju padanya. Tetapi, baiklah. Dikatakannya saja di depan semua.

"Profesor Snape .. dia ingin pergi.."

Riuh rendah suara memenuhi ruangan, persis seperti kelas ditinggal gurunya.

McGonagall menyuruh Harry duduk, dan meminta yang lain mendengarkan.

"Harry, apakah dia mengatakan alasannya?" McGonagall mengusut.

Harry menggeleng. "Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang alasannya. Dia hanya mengatakan sesuatu tentang tempat yang damai, yang ada dalam mimpinya."

"Tidak terdengar seperti seorang Severus," gumam Sprout.

"Ya," Harry mengaku, "selama ini pembicaraannya selalu pesimis. Tidak seperti dia."

"Tidak heran," Alastor menimpali, "aku berpuluh tahun menangani penjahat, dan aku menjadi paranoid begini. Padahal yang kutangani itu orang jahat. Dan aku bisa dibilang tidak pernah membunuh. Jadi bisa kubayangkan keadaan mentalnya. Dia sudah membunuh mentornya sendiri, lalu sekarang dia akan diminta untuk mengajar kembali, di tengah-tengah orang-orang yang membangkitkan kenangan buruknya. Mimpi buruk baginya, tentu saja," ia menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Nanti dulu," ujar Harry, "kalian akan meminta dia mengajar kembali?"

"Ya, sebenarnya kami sedang mendiskusikan apakah Snape bersedia untuk mengajar kembali atau tidak," cetus McGonagall murung, "dan sekarang nampaknya jawabannya jelas tidak."

Ruangan menjadi senyap.

"Rasanya tidak ada jalan lain lagi, Minerva," Remus membuka suara, "Kita tanyakan langsung saja padanya. Mungkin saja dia akan berubah pendapat."

McGonagall menghela napas, "Kecil kemungkinan. Tapi apa salahnya kita coba," ujarnya. "Remus, Alastor, ikut aku. Harry, ayo!"

* * *

"Jadi kau berkeras untuk pergi, Severus?"

"Ya."

"Sebetulnya kami hendak meminta agar kau bersedia mengajar kembali September mendatang," tatapan McGonagall tak lepas dari Snape.

Snape berbalik, tidak memandang keluar jendela lagi.

"Apakah kalian sudah gila? Mempekerjakan kembali seorang pembunuh? Pembunuh Albus?" suaranya getir.

"Albus juga pernah mempekerjakan seorang manusia serigala, yang ia tahu betul bisa saja menjadi sangat berbahaya," Remus berdalih.

"Itu berbeda, Lupin. Jauh, sangat jauh bedanya."

"Ya. Memang berbeda. Kami semua, guru-guru, anggota Orde, tahu kini bahwa kau menjalani perintah. Kau kemungkinan besar tidak akan membunuh lagi. Beda dengan manusia serigala, setiap bulan pasti ada kemungkinan menggigit, apalagi tanpa Ramuan Wolfsbane," Remus bersikeras.

"Kalau kalian ingin menghukumku, ingin menyiksaku, membuatku serasa menyaksikan lagi dan lagi adegan yang ingin aku lupakan, baiklah. Aku akan kembali mengajar. Mengerjakan apa yang kalian suka. Seperti dulu. Mengerjakan apa yang diminta Albus, mengerjakan apa yang diperintahkan Dark Lord, semua yang diinginkan orang lain," suaranya meninggi. Lalu tiba-tiba dengan suara yang rendah, "aku tidak pernah mengerjakan apa yang aku inginkan..." Lirih. Tubuhnya merosot, terduduk di lantai.

McGonagall langsung memburu, menyangga bahunya dan membimbingnya berdiri kembali. Memapahnya kembali ke pembaringan dan mendudukkannya. Snape menurut saja dengan wajah kosong. Lelah.

"Baiklah," McGonagall mengangguk dengan wajah terpaksa, "Pergilah, Severus. Maafkan kami. Kami terlalu banyak menuntut. Apa yang kami kira baik untukmu .. ternyata kami salah. Pergilah..."

Harry tahu McGonagall tersayat-sayat hatinya mengucapkan itu. Seseorang yang berlaku seperti ibu, melepas anaknya pergi, meski demi kebaikan...

"Profesor Snape," tiba-tiba Harry seperti mendapat kekuatan untuk bertanya, "bolehkah saya meminta sesuatu?"

Snape menoleh padanya.

"Bolehkah .. saya, atau siapapun yang Anda suka, menemui Anda suatu waktu jika kami .. memerlukan sesuatu?"

Snape menghela napas, memejamkan mata. "Baiklah. Kalau kau memerlukanku, kirim saja burung hantumu. Dia akan menemukanku."

"Terima kasih," Harry ragu-ragu, tetapi dia maju juga mengulurkan tangannya.

Snape memandang sejenak, tetapi disambutnya juga tangan itu. Harry lepas kendali, dan tiba-tiba menubruk Snape dan memeluknya.

Snape terkejut. Dengan kaku diangkatnya kedua tangannya, dan dipeluknya juga Harry ragu-ragu.

McGonagall berbalik ke arah yang yang ada yang melihat, dan menghapus ujung kedua mata dengan tangannya.

* * *

Draco dipanggil, dan mereka mengantar Snape sampai ke titik Apparate terdekat di luar Hogwarts. Mereka tidak banyak bicara.

"Jaga diri Anda baik-baik," sahut Draco lirih.

Snape hanya mengangguk sambil merapatkan jubah hitamnya, dan berjalan maju.

"Sir, tongkat Anda!" seru Draco sambil menyerahkan tongkat hitam itu.

Setelah menerima tongkatnya, Snape tak berbalik lagi, terus maju, dan ... plop! Menghilang.

Seolah baru saja melepas seseorang yang berjalan sampai di belokan, Harry dan Draco masih mematung sampai lama. Sebelum akhirnya mereka berbalik dan kembali ke Great Hall.

Tapi belum juga mereka sampai, Hermione memanggil-manggil.

"Harry! Draco! Apakah Profesor Snape sudah pergi?"

"Sudah. Ada apa?"

Hermione tidak menjawab, malah menyuruh Harry dan Draco bergegas menemui Madam Pomfrey. Mereka bergegas ke Hospital Wing.

Madam Pomfrey sedang tercenung di samping bekas tempat tidur Snape. Tangannya memegang beberapa ampul.

"Ada apa, Madam?"

Madam Pomfrey mengangkat kepala, "Kecurigaanku ternyata benar. Severus sama sekali tidak meminum obatnya. Ia pura-pura minum Ramuan, menahannya di mulut, mengeluarkannya lagi setelah semua pergi, memasukkannya dalam ampul-ampul ini, dan menyembunyikannya di bawah kasur."

"Jadi?" tanya Draco.

"Ia pergi menyongsong kematiannya," suara Madam Pomfrey nyaris tak terdengar.

* * *

Kabut tebal seolah memerangkap siapapun yang datang di hutan itu. Sesekali bila kabut menghilang, akan terlihat pohon-pohon hijau yang rapat. Tetapi itu jarang terjadi. Kabut lebih sering bertengger di situ.

Sesosok tubuh berjubah hitam berApparate dengan suara lemah. Ia langsung tersungkur dan jatuh tertelungkup. Tak bergerak lagi.

Dari balik kabut muncullah seorang gadis, berambut hitam lurus panjang yang kontras dengan jubahnya yang putih, meneliti apa yang terjadi. Ia berjalan ke arah jatuhnya sosok tadi. Dibaliknya tubuh itu.

"Profesor Snape?"

* * *

"Jangan bergerak dulu," suara halus itu memperingatkan. Samar-samar wajah itu terlihat tersenyum. Senyum itu ... seperti pernah dilihatnya.

Snape tidak bergerak seperti kata gadis itu. Mau tak mau, sebab dirasakannya seluruh tubuhnya lemas tak bertenaga. Seperti kapas, tak berdaya.

Tapi pikirannya bisa terus bergerak. Ia terbaring di ... manakah ini? Kamar yang putih bersih. Wangi. Bagaimana ia bisa berada di sini? Seingatnya tadi ia sudah terkurung oleh kabut tebal dan dingin itu. Dan bagaimana ia bisa masih hidup? Ia sudah dengan cermat memisahkan Ramuan itu, menyembunyikannya rapat-rapat, dengan hati-hati.

Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya. Badannya .. apakah itu jarum? Di pergelangan tangannya. Di dada. Ia tidak mengenakan pakaian bagian atasnya.

"Nah, Anda nampaknya sudah sadar sekarang, Profesor Snape." kata suara halus tadi. Seorang wanita. Alih-alih jubah hitam seperti yang sering dipakai di Hogwarts, wanita ini berjubah putih. Masih muda, mungkin bahkan tidak lebih dari dua puluh tahunan.

Ia membawa wadah aluminium, dan duduk di sisi pembaringan. "Tidak akan sakit, Sir, hanya jangan dulu bergerak," katanya. Dengan gerakan ringan ia mencabut jarum-jarum di pergelangan tangannya. Di dadanya. Di kedua kakinya. Di keningnya. Dan ternyata ada jarum juga di kepalanya.

Jarum-jarum itu dibuang ke dalam wadah aluminium. Diletakannya di atas meja. Lalu diambilnya pakaian Snape dari gantungan dan dibantunya Snape untuk duduk, lalu dipakaikannya pakaian itu.

Aneh. Rasanya ringan. Tidak ada rasa berputar di kepala atau rasa menusuk-nusk di seluruh tubuh.

"Sewaktu Anda saya temukan tadi, saya baru memeriksa keadaan fisik. Bekas-bekas Cruciatus tingkat tiga dan empat, dan ada bekas-bekas mantra-mantra lain yang tidak saya ketahui," katanya sambil membantu mengancingkan kemeja Snape.

"Tapi ada satu yang saya temukan kemudian. Keadaan syaraf. Anda seperti pernah mengalami pemblokiran syaraf emosi. Kalau boleh saya tahu, apakah memang Anda memblokirnya dengan sengaja? Karena itulah tadi saya tidak langsung membuka blokirnya."

Pemblokiran syaraf emosi? Apakah itu?

Mungkin pertanyaan itu seperti tertulis di wajah Snape karena wanita itu tersenyum dan menjawab, "Pemblokiran syaraf emosi membuat kita tidak bisa merasakan emosi tertentu. Misalnya, syaraf kegembiraan Anda diblokir hingga Anda bisa merasakan luar biasa gembira walau sedang ada kematian orang terdekat, atau sebaliknya, diblokir ke arah berbeda sehingga Anda tidak bisa merasakan gembira. Yang saya temukan, Anda mengalami pemblokiran emosi sedih. Anda tidak bisa menangis," katanya berusaha menjelaskan.

"Ya .. seperti itulah yang aku rasakan," Snape merasa terkejut akan bisanya perasaannya ditafsirkan.

"Apakah .. Anda mau dibuka blokirnya?"

"Saranmu?"

"Secara normalnya, seseorang tidak memblokiran syaraf emosi, jadi, ya saya sarankan dibuka.

Snape mengeluh. "Sebenarnya aku sudah tidak ingin hidup lagi. Kukira di sini tidak ada orang. Dan aku bisa mati dengan tenang."

Pandangan gadis itu menyelidik, "Mengapa Anda begitu ingin mati, Profesor Snape?"

"Aku sudah lama hidup dengan perintah orang lain. Bila aku berbuat x maka akan terjadi y karena itu aku harus juga berbuat z," Snape menghela napasnya, "Sekarang paling tidak sudah tercapai kedamaian. Orang sudah bebas mengerjakan apa yang ia suka. Demikian juga aku."

Gadis itu nampak seperti sedang menimbang-nimbang apa yang barusan dibicarakan oleh Snape. Dengan perlahan ia menjawab, "Orang bebas mengerjakan apa yang ia suka selama ia tidak mengganggu orang lain. Tetapi, tanpa disadari, keberadaan seseorang di suatu tempat mungkin membawa arti bagi orang lain. Hanya dengan berada di suatu tempat, tidak lebih. Tidak usah berbuat apa-apa."

Hening.

"Baiklah," Snape mengalah. "Bukalah blokirnya. Terserah apa maumu."

Gadis itu berdiri dan mengambil jarum baru yang ukurannya lebih kecil. Tak lupa diambilnya sekotak tisu.

"Duduklah tegak, tapi santailah. Rileks. Jangan tegang," katanya. Ia memeriksa nadi di kedua pergelangan tangan Snape. "Anda terlalu tegang," sahutnya, lalu membuka kepalan tangan kiri Snape. Dengan jari tengah, digambarnya spiral dari tengah telapak tangan Snape, memutar keluar perlahan.

"Tarik napas panjang, keluarkan perlahan."

Snape mengikuti petunjuknya.

Gadis itu membuka kemasan jarum dan mulai menusukkan satu persatu perlahan. Snape mulai merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.

"Nah," gadis itu menusukkan jarum terakhir, "saya tinggal dulu. Setengah jam lagi saya akan kembali. Ini ada tisu, mungkin Anda akan memerlukannya," katanya sambil menyorongkan kotak tisu itu.

Begitu gadis itu menghilang di balik pintu, pecahlah pertahanan Snape. Mulanya hanya berupa titik-titik air, lama kelamaan bertambah. Ada desakan yang tidak tertahankan untuk melepas semua, membebaskan semua.

Mulanya ia masih menyempatkan memakai tisu, tapi lama kelamaan ia biarkan saja. Membasahi wajah, membasahi pakaian, membasahi seprai. Isak mulanya tertahan, lama kelamaan menyertai setiap tarikan napasnya.

Mengapa bisa begini? Sudah berapa lama ia menutupi semua dan menyimpannya untuk dirinya sendiri?

Ia tak tahu sampai berapa lama, sampai ia menyeka matanya, membersit hidungnya, dan mengeringkan wajahnya.

Gadis itu masuk kembali. Tanpa bicara ia membuka satu persatu jarum yang tadi dipasangnya. Dilhatnya pakaian Snape dan seprai disekitarnya basah. Dengan sekali ayunan tongkat dikeringkannya semuanya.

"Sudah lega?" tanyanya untuk konfirmasi.

Snape mengangguk. Tubuhnya ringan, pikirannya ringan, perasaannya ringan.

Gadis itu berdiri. "Kita makan dulu," sahutnya pendek. Dibimbingnya Snape turun dan diawasinya berdiri dan berjalan ke ruang sebelah.

Mereka duduk dan mulai makan sambil diam. Snape mengunyah sambil mengumpulkan kepingan-kepingan pikirannya. Di mana ia berada? Siapakah gadis ini? Mengapa dia mengenaliku? Apakah ia menggunakan Legilimency untuk memasuki pikiranku? Aku rasa tidak. Aku bisa tahu kalau seseorang masuk ke dalam pikiranku. Meski aku sudah tidak menggunakan sihir selama .. seminggu? Ya, kecuali saat Apparate itu.

Gadis itu menyelesaikan makannya dan berucap, "Kalau Anda ingin beristirahat, pakailah kamar yang tadi. Sudah lama tidak ada tamu ke sini, jadi kamar itu selalu kosong."

Snape mengangguk. "Tapi terlebih dahulu, aku ingin mengetahui namamu. Aku harus berterima kasih pada siapa, kalau aku boleh tahu?"

"Nama saya Aubrey."

"Aubrey. Lalu bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui namaku?"

Aubrey menghela napas. "Nama saya Aubrey Sonnenschein. Apakah itu mengingatkan Anda pada sesuatu?"

Ingatan Snape langsung terlontar ke masa lalu. Saat awal ia bergabung dengan Death Eaters. Saat kelompok mereka melakukan penyerangan terhadap rumah Auror Sonnenschein. Saat itu ia baru bergabung dan belum ikut melakukan apa-apa. Ia hanya ikut-ikutan kelompok itu bergerak ke sana ke mari.

Salah satu anggota kelompok itu sudah membunuh Auror Gerard Sonnenschein. Ia bertugas menjaga pintu belakang, jangan-jangan ada yang kabur. Benar saja, dari pintu itu menyelinap keluar seseorang. Istri Auror itu keluar!

Ia sudah akan berteriak memberi tahu Death Eaters yang lain ketika terlihat olehnya wanita itu membawa sesuatu.. Wanita yang setengah mati ketakutan itu membawa ... seorang bayi. Bayi mungil tak berdosa itu tersenyum padanya. Senyum polos itu.

Snape terpaku. Senyum itu. Jadi, bayi itu...

"Ya. Aku bayi yang Anda selamatkan, Profesor Snape. Saya kira Anda meng-Obliviate seluruh anggota kelompok Anda pada saat itu dengan tongkat Dad. Itu perkiraan Mum. Lalu Anda membawa saya dan Mum ke sini."

"Aku tak ingat tempat ini..."

"Anda membawa Mum dan saya ke hutan ini. Lalu Anda tinggalkan."

"Ya. Dark Lord memanggilku dan aku harus kembali. Tapi saat aku kembali ke hutan, aku tidak melihat ..."

Aubrey mengangguk. "Mum melihat hutan yang tertutup kabut ini. Mum membawa saya ke dalamnya. Dan kami pun hidup di sini."

"Kalian terus di sini? Ibumu?"

"Mum sudah meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu."

"Kau hidup sendiri sejak itu?"

Aubrey menggeleng. "Mum seorang Muggle. Seorang Healer di kalangan Muggle. Seorang Akupunturis. Tapi ia memperhatikan saya, dan memutuskan bahwa saya seorang penyihir. Maka ia mencari penyihir lain yang ia anggap cukup bijak untuk konsultasi."

"Dumbledore?"

Aubrey tersenyum. "Ya. Kebetulan kami bertemu dengannya. Dari dia kami dihubungkan dengan Lewis Hamilton, pemilik toko obat di desa sebelah. Mum memang Muggle tapi dia pandai bercocok tanam dan jeli membedakan tanaman. Sejak itu kami jadi pemasok untuk toko obatnya. Dari Lewis saya belajar sihir. Via Lewis saya bisa membeli tongkat sihir," Aubrey menghela napas, "dan dari Dumbledore pula kami memperoleh info tentang Anda, Profesor."

Wajah murung tiba-tiba meliputi Snape. Ia berbalik tak mau dilihat wajahnya, "Dan kau tahu apa yang aku lakukan padanya?"

"Ya." Aubrey mengangguk. "Tapi saya kemudian tahu itu pengorbanan yang teramat berat yang harus Anda lakukan."

Snape berbalik, "Kita belum pernah bertemu. Maksudku, kita bahkan belum saling mengenal. Tapi kau mempercayaiku?"

"Saya mempercayai Anda berdasarkan kepercayaan yang Dumbledore perlihatkan. Dan apa yang Anda lakukan pada kami sekeluarga saat Anda membawa kami ke hutan ini. Saat anda meng-Obiviate anggota Death Eaters," ia tersenyum. Senyum polos itu...

"Kalau Anda mau, tinggallah di sini. Masih luas tanah di hutan ini. Banyak tanaman untuk Ramuan yang Anda bisa ramu. Banyak kabut kalau Anda ingin bersembunyi dari orang lain..."

Snape tidak bisa menahan senyum mendengar kata-kata terakhirnya.

"Severus. Panggil aku Severus saja," senyum tulus pertamanya. "Boleh aku melihat-lihat?"

"Tentu saja."

Mereka berdua keluar. Aubrey menunjukkan tempat-tempat yang ia anggap penting. Kebun tanaman obat. Sungai kecil. Makam ibunya. Mereka berdua terdiam sejenak.

Aubrey berlutut dan berbicara dengan makam ibunya, "Mum, kau kenal dia kan? Orang yang menyelamatkan kita? Takdir telah mempertemukan kita..."

Snape tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana.

Tapi kemudian melayanglah seekor burung hantu putih, berputar, dan hinggap di tangan Aubrey. Mematuk-matuk sayang jarinya.

"Profes... maksudku, Severus, apakah kau mengenalnya?"

"Burung hantu peliharaan Potter?" katanya ragu. Diambilnya surat yang terikat di kaki burung hantu itu. Dibukanya.

_Profesor Severus Snape,_

_Madam Pomfrey menemukan Ramuan-Ramuan yang seharusnya Anda minum. Apakah Anda baik-baik saja?_

_Please, balaslah surat ini agar kami semua lega._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Potter_

"Haruskan aku membalasnya?"

"Balas saja," Aubrey bersungguh-sungguh. "Berarti Anda, err... kau ada yang memperhatikan."

* * *

Hedwig berputar sekali di atas kepala Harry. Lalu hinggap di atas tangan Harry. Harry membuka ikatan suratnya.

Harry menyerahkan perkamen yang baru saja dibacanya pada Hermione dan Ron. Hanya ada beberapa baris.

_Mr Potter,_

_Aku baik-baik saja._

_Tidak usah merisaukanku. __Keadaanku sehat._

_Terima kasih atas perhatianmu._

_Sincerely,_

_Severus Snape_

"Hermione, kau bisa menganalisisnya?" tanya Harry?

Hermione mengangguk. Mengambil tongkat sihirnya dan mengarahkan pada perkamen itu, "_Analysium_!"

Kepalanya bergerak-gerak membaca yang tersirat di atas perkamen itu. Nyaris saja rambutnya yang ikal itu menyentuh perkamen karena dekatnya ia membaca. Akhirnya ...

"Penulisnya memang benar Profesor Snape. Kesehatannya 100 baik. Dan ia menulis dengan keadaan gembira, seolah tanpa beban. Dan .." Hermione mengangkat kepalanya, memandang bergantian antara Harry dan Ron, "sepertinya ada cinta di sini."

Harry dan Ron saling berpandangan heran.

**FIN**

A/N:

1. Untuk **Mrs Severus Snape, pinguin oren, Muscat Dunghill, **dan** Miyuri**. Susah banget membuat _Snapey-happy-fic_. Karenanya mohon dimaafkan kalau Snape-nya _rada_ Out Of Character. Agak lebih … _suicidal_. Dan ceritanya agak melompat-lompat. Harusnya lebih panjang, ya. Tapi … selamat menikmati!

2. Untuk **Miyuri**, bisakah menemukan nama seseorang di FF ini? Wekekek..!


End file.
